Ponies and Hedgehogs: The Beginning
by MlpWirandmore23
Summary: Eggman creates a machine that can send anyone into any universe and uses on Sonic and his friends. They are sent spiraling into ponyville at Sonic speed! What will happen? Will romance blossom? What is Eggman up to? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out yourself by reading this fanfic! T for Mild violence and tragic scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another new fanfic, my first crossover!**

Introduction: How did we get here?

Sonic stared at his phone. Where was everyone? He told his bro and his friends to be at his house at 3:00 and it was almost 3:50! Finally, there was a knock on his door. Sonic uses his speed to answer the door mid-knock. His bro, Manic, has Doritos and junk food in his arms. "Sup, bro. I brought the snacks," He says walking in. Behind him were Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, and Silver. Tails holds up a stack of games, "I brought Mortal Kombat and Final Fantasy!". Shadow quickly sat in Sonic's blue chair and started to listen to his ipod.

Silver stood to the side drawing in his journal. He was studying to be a fashion designer and he was pretty good. "Final Fantasy? We played that last time!" Knuckles groaned. "We played two not three!" Tails argued. As they spat back and forth, Sonic and his brother decide to annoy Shadow. "Shadow… Stop listening to your ipod and notice us," Sonic fake complained. "Yeahhh… We are lonely", Manic follows. Shadow takes out his earbuds, "Lets just go on and play Mortal Kombat."

Tails listens to him and turns on the TV. Suddenly, an image of Eggman comes on the screen! "Egghead! What are you doing in my televison!" Sonic yells at the TV. "Funny you would ask that. I want to show you my new invention." He moves out of the way to show them a TV camera. "It's an ordinary camera! What are you going to do? Film us to death?" Silver says speaking for the first time all evening.

"Well almost. It is a dimensional teleportation device. It can teleport you any dimension I want you to go in," the doctor says, moving back in the way of the view. The whole room stood cold. Eggman smirks and shows the camera again, "In other words, see you later!" The whole room is filled with a white flash.

Sonic is the first to wake up. He looks at his surroundings. Behind him was a light forest and a town in front. He also sees the other guys passed out beside him. Tails wakes up next, "Where are we Sonic?" "I don't know," Sonic says somewhat scared. Suddenly, a pink pony hops toward them. When she spots them, she sprints to them at Sonic speed, "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville!"

**Sorry it was short, but I'm lazy, R&R for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy late Halloween!**

Chapter one: Right on track

The others got up slowly, rubbing their heads and sending confused glances at the pink pony in front of them. "W-where are we?" Silver asks, standing up and stretching. "As 'Pinkie Pie' here says, we are in someplace called Ponyville.." Tails says slightly confused. Pinkie just kept skipping around the hedgehogs and fox, "Golly, ya'll sure look weird! I bet Twi would like to test on you guys!" Suddenly, Sonic's phone rang.

He answered it. "Sonic! Good, you answered. Me and Blaze came over and we saw you were here, where are you?" It was Amy. Sonic gave a quick and simple answer, "Long story that involves Eggman and a pink pony. I'll talk to you later for more info." "Okay, please call back." She hangs up and Sonic puts away his phone. "Who is this… Twi?" Shadow asks crossing his arms. "Oh! Right, I'll take you to her!"

Princess Twilight was currently working on things in her new castle. She barked things at Spike for him to write down on a scroll. "Okay!" Twilight says stopping in front of the last window, "There are currently 148 windows in the castle." Spike gave out on the floor, "Come on, Twilight, let's take a break!" "We can't take a break! We still have to count all my new books." Judging by the look on Spike's face, she had a lot of them.

"Oh, Twilight! I have a surprise for you!" Pinkie says from the castle doors. She opens the doors and walks in, the boys following behind her. Twilight sighs, "Pinkie.. I don't have time fo-", she turns and her jaw drops to the floor. "P-p-pinkie? W-what did you do?" asked Twilight. Her eyes glanced at one in the group. He was ebony with scarlet streaks running down his quills. Their eyes meet and chills are sent down Twilight's spine. "This is serious! We need to contact the princesses."

Princess Celestia sat on her throne attending to royal duties. As she sat there signing papers, a green flame puffs in front of her. She opens it and reads, letting out a startled gasp. "Luna! Come Quick!" Celestia calls to her sister. Princess Luna, who was not far from the throne room, gallops in. "What is wrong, sister? Is there trouble in the kingdom?"

"No, well, at least not yet. It's…. The prophecy, the one spoken of in past time"

"You mean..?"

Celestia nods. "We need Princess Twilight and her friends to come here with them immediately."

Spike's green eyes scanned the princess's message, "... Please bring the strange characters to my castle, immediately, From your esteemed Teacher, Princess Celestia". "Strange characters?! Geez, your princess doesn't seem to like us too much," Sonic says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, we would love to see your Princess, but we really have to get home," Manic says stepping in front of his brother. "I know that much, but the only way to do that IS to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"So… We meet the princesses… Then what?" asked Tails.

"We'll have to see."

"Arrggh! That stupid Eggman!" Sonic growls, kicking up dirt just outside, "We are sent to this world… And WHY!"

"Sonic, calm down! I'm not even freaking out as much as you are!" Knuckles says.

"Yeah, bro. I'm sure we can work this out," Manic comforts.

Sonic sighs, "Sorry guys. I need to figure this out". "Actually that is my job," Tails says, showing the guys another gadget. "What's that?" Silver asks. He pushes a few buttons and shows them the screen. "This is an interdimensional map. It can tell us where we are or how far we are from our dimension."

Sonic's eyes went wide. He grabbed the machine and stared at it, "So? How far are we?"

"Pretty far. Even if I were to build a machine it would need a huge amount of power." Sonic sighs, "I'm going to run for a minute, clear my head."

Then, he took off. As he ran past, trees and bushes almost turned over. This is what he did most of the time. His mind started to drift off, so much, he did not notice the rainbow pony he rammed into.

**Welp. That's it for now. Now, go do your job.**


End file.
